Shadows at Dawn
by Midnighthome
Summary: When some of the kids realize that the demons in the mountains are not something to be taken lightly they call for reinforcements.


Shadow hunters at dawn

"What the hell Sam? Get off of me!" Emily snapped at the short blonde standing above her over the hospital bed.

"Sorry but we have to go." Samantha replied tucking her Steele into her boot before the nurses or any of the other staff came to check up on the girls.

After what had just happened to everybody up in the mountains; all seven of the remaining survivors had to be hospitalized for a few days, but these two girls weren't exactly mundane and relied on magic rather than medicine.

"What? Are you crazy? We can't leave. They'll suspect something is up; plus I'm fine. Big girl Em here." She rolled her eyes pulling the covers over her head and facing the opposite wall of her _friend._

Sam crouched down to where Emily's pillow hungover the bed and whispered "Fine, have it your way." Before getting back up, she pulled the pillow down and knocking Emily's head against the metal frame. "Don't make me use my Steele on the frame, you'll burn in seconds Em." She sneered, briskly closing the curtains before helping Emily get into a sitting position to change.

"Dear, sweet, Samantha you better hope that your body isn't at a crisp before we're finished with this little charade you're pulling here, because I am nobody's lackey and especially not yours sweetheart.." Emily glared as she nimbly got up and went to the window. "Well come on! Are you going to stand there or are you actually going to help me with this concussion you just gave me? You better kiss the ground I walk on and pray that I won't sue your ass for this _endangerment_." Whisking themselves out the window and onto the roof, the sprinkling rain drops seemed to seize them running to the other side of the hospital and down a fire escape.

The rain cooled the air. The sun set long ago, and all that lit the streets were cheap lights. Sam's boots squeaked as they shuffled down floor by floor on the fire escape, both of them hoping no one would see them.

"Where do you think the nearest church is?" Sam asked Emily, jumping to the ground. Emily followed shortly after, wincing as her feet met the asphalt. The Iratze rune had not fully healed her yet, and pain shot through her entire body.

"I don't know. We only come out here every year to visit Josh's cabin and-" Emily stopped. What they had just endured was a nightmare. All 7 of them would never forget what they saw. Josh's spiral downward, and worse, the wendigos. Upon returning to the town, the police let the group know that their friend Josh had not made it, and Mike's statement confirmed his death. Josh was gone, along with his sisters. "Sorry." Emily apologized.

"It's fine. Let's just find the nearest church." They had walked around the town for what had seemed like an eternity before they came along a religious building.

"Finally, a church!" Emily said. Sam walked up the steps and put her hand to the door.

"In the name of the Angel, I-" The door opened without resistance.

"Do you think the silent brothers know about the wendigos? I mean, they live forever. They must know, right Sam?" Emily asked, following closely behind Sam, turning around to see the gate closing behind as the girls raced up the steps to the church.

"I don't know what _they_ know, I'm sure they know there are demons up there but..." Sam hesitated, tripping on the loose floorboards in the church by the alter "Shit!" she mumbled as she crouched down prying the boards apart "Someone was here already. We need to go home and find a warlock. Otherwise, we have to get an Iron Sister or silent brother to help us." Sam turned around with an empty box in her hands.

"Do you think you can summon a portal or something like it to ask for help?" Sam asked Emily as she picked her pockets for her phone "I'm calling Catarina, maybe it's not so bad at the hospital."

"Are you kidding? Didn't you see everyone back there? Seriously Sam, did you _not_ see Jessica? We can't go back there. _I_ can't face them again. After all the things we said…" She trailed off. "…and Catarina isn't going to give a shit about us." Emily sat down at one of the benches, digging into her boot for her Steele "I can do this."

"Put that Steele down Nephilim, I don't have the patience or the time for your self-loathing or arrogance." Catarina came in through walking fast paced in her scrubs letting her glamour falter, her blue skin radiant even in the dim lighting.

"Oh. She's already here." Emily said sarcastically.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Catarina retorted. She had an unwavering look of indifference on her face, as if it were _troublesome_ for her to be there.

"We need your help." Said Sam. "Our friends are all severely injured, and they need Iratze."

She stands in her spot, pensive.

"I guess I could help you guys. Could you bring me to them?"

Catarina follows Sam and Emily through the hospital, and no one seemed to question them. Sam couldn't tell whether Catarina glamored them without saying anything, or it was because Catarina was also a nurse in scrubs.

Emily led them to the person with the most severe injuries, Jessica.

"What on _Earth_ happened to this one?" Catarina asks. She lightly traces her fingers along Jessica's battered face. The bruises were even more pronounced than they once were, now that they had time to settle. She was unconscious in her bed, and her breathing was almost ragged.

"She was dragged down into the mines the entire night. She fell...she fell so far into the mines...We didn't even ask how she made it away from those... _things._ " Sam choked up at the end of her sentence.

"Don't say anything more. I know the dangers that lurk in those mountains." Catarina swiftly takes out her Steele, her hands moving with the grace of a dancer, and she drew the Iratze over the wounds that colored her skin a dark purple.

The rest of their group was followed after that, each of them receiving their Iratze. The rest of them slept, while the Shadow hunters got down to the business they needed to.

"Catarina _even_ though we do appreciate what you're doing we have more dire things we need to address." Emily scuffed rubbing the back of her neck with the edge of her palm. "Those _things_ up there, they're not what you think, they're not like you or me. They're demons and possibly there could be demon gods or kings up there that controls them all." Emily looked around not wanting to alert the rest of the staff, her voice came down to a mere whisper "Please you have to help us. Couldn't you don't know warp them away, you're good at that stuff."

Sam glared at Emily "Catarina I know this is asking a lot but would you consider... Think about it, I don't know who your father is, but I heard was that Asmodeus is associated with Magnus Bane. The Prince of hell and his son"


End file.
